Gun Game
by Feeha
Summary: The main story starts from chapter 2. It is a story about a survival game which takes place in the real world. The game starts with 1 billion players. The main plot is taken from GGO. Every player gets a very unique gun with special powers. As the title says, the name of this game is the gun game. Hope you guys like it and be sure to give your reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Gun Game

_**Chapter 1**_

"Oh,God!" screamed Fayan.

"Please give me something new in my life..."

"I'm sick of this to school,studying,sitting in my home doing nothing.I'm getting suffocated," added he.

That is the thing that Fayan wishes got bored when he passed middle school and started off to high is 18. A 's the cause of his boredom. Normally teenagers of this age likes to be in a group with their friends except the extreme nerd thing is happening in the case of Fayan. Obviously he is not a loves to spend time with his friends. But that ended when he started going to high school. All his friends went to different high schools,some went to abroad in this new school he didn't make any friend yet. But he's still bearing all this because of his best friend Oron. They are the only one's in this high school who know each other. They both are bored though.

Ch#1 end.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Fayan found himself standing in a dark room. Nothing was visible there because of the darkness. Fayan cannot even feel his whole body. All around was covered with darkness. Suddenly Fayan heard someone's footsteps. The sound grew louder and the person was getting nearer. Fayan couldn't see the person as it was all dark.

"Who's there?" he asked.

The footsteps stopped but nobody answered.

"WHO'S THERE?!" Fayan screamed.  
Still no again heard footsteps and also heard that the person was going to sit on a chair . He clearly heard the sound of the chair moving.

"There's a chair in this room?" he thought to himself.

This time he started screaming at the person.

"Are you Fayan?" the person finally answered and it was a male voice.  
The voice was familiar to Fayan but he couldn't remember whose voice was that.  
"Yes. Who are you?" he replied.  
"I will tell you who I am later," said the male voiced person.  
"Why am I in this dark room?" Fayan asked.  
"You'll know it eventually," replied the person.  
"I came to tell you something. But let me ask you something first," added he .  
Fayan stared into the darkness.  
"You are looking for adventures aren't you?" he asked.  
"What type of question is that?" Fayan asked.  
"ANSWER ME FIRST!" ordered the person.  
"Yeah, I am. So what of it?" Fayan asked.  
"Nothing," replied the person.  
"Okay, I need to go now," added he.  
"Hey,Wait! You didn't tell me the reason why you came for!" shouted Fayan.  
"Oh, yeah about that. Wait a sec," said the person.

Suddenly the lights turned on. Fayan covered his eyes with the back of his hand. After staying in this darkness, his eyes couldn't withstand the sudden flickering of lights. After sometime his eyes adapted to the stared at the empty room. There was only a table and a chair but the room was very big and beautiful. It was beautiful because of the neon green lights. The lights came flickering from underneath the transparent tiles. The floor also looked green as the lights passed through them. After looking through the whole room Fayan stared at the person who was standing a few steps away from him. When he looked at the face, he was astounded. He now knew why the voice seemed familiar to him. It's because,It's because.. the person standing before him was Fayan himself! He was just a bit older that's his voice was also slightly changed.

"Amazed?" he said.

Fayan was in no state of speaking. He looked through that person again.  
No doubt. It was his own body. His same dark brown eyes, his same black hair and a bit taller in height. The main difference was in the appearance. He was looking more serious, he was wearing a deep blue jeans and a full-sleeved black and dark green t-shirt. But the thing that caught Fayan's attention was a peculiar gun that his other self was holding. That gun was definitely not from this era. His other self held the gun in his hand and said,

"This thing will change your life and lead you to an adventure that you never dreamt off."  
"That's all I have to show you ," said he.  
"And one more message . Get rid of every ounce of softness in your it may cost you heavily in the future.I guess I have to go now." said he.  
Fayan's other self suddenly disappeared with the gun.

Fayan woke as soon as his other self left. It was all a dream.  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" shouted Fayan.

CH#2 END


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Fayan got up on his bed. He scratched his head. He doesn't have the slightest clue about his dream. He recalled his dream again and again. Trying to figure out what was going on.

"Fayan, how long will you sleep? Your breakfast is getting cold. COME QUICKLY!" Fayan's mother called him.  
" COMINGGG!" Fayan shouted as he drove his thoughts about his dream from his mind.

He freshened up and went to the dining room. After having his breakfast, he went to the living room. It was a holiday so his father was home. He sat next to his father . His father was watching TV. Again the Fayan remembered his dream. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about his dream. Thinking about his dream, several questions came to his mind.

"Why did the future me appeared in my dream? Why was he holding that peculiar gun? What did he mean by getting rid of my softness?" Fayan thought to himself.

The more he thought the more it got complicated. After thinking for a while he tried to give up his thought. He looked at the TV screen to distract his mind. It was a regular programme. His father always watches it when he is at home. Fayan doesn't like this programme. Yet he is watching so that he can forget about his watching for a while, all of a sudden the TV screen turned black.

"What happened?" his father said impatiently.  
"Beats me," Fayan answered.  
"The interesting part was going on. I can't afford to miss it," his father cried.  
Fayan laughed in the reply.

His father grew more impatient. Suddenly the screen changed again. But that programme wasn't going on. It was a weird programme. The TV screen displayed a room with a table in front of a chair. The room seemed familiar to Fayan. He tried to recall where he saw that. Suddenly his heart throbbed as he remembered where he saw that room. It was... It was the room where he met his future self. yes. Exactly the same room of his dream. The same table and chair. The only difference was the lights that were flickering from underneath the transparent tiles. It was neon orange instead of neon green. That's why Fayan wasn't able to recognize it right away.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SHOW?" his father said being irritated.  
"It couldn't possibly finish within such a short time. And this isn't the channel in which the programme was going on," Fayan's father added as he searched for the remote and switched the channel.

Fayan was going to stop his father but his already had switched the channel. But to his surprise, that channel was also showing the same programme. His father changed the channel again. That channel also showed the same thing.

"STOP,dad. Let's watch what's happening here and I don't think there's any use of switching the channels," Fayan said.  
"What could possibly happen? Why the same programme is being shown in all the channels?" his father said desperately.  
"I think we'll get that answer when we watch it," Fayan said in a serious tone. He was puzzled too. Just like his father.

Fayan carefully looked at the TV. He suddenly saw that the chair's back was faced towards the TV screen. After a while he understood that someone was sitting in the chair. As the chair was facing it's back, the person's body wasn't seen in the screen.

"Is this my future self again?" Fayan thought to himself. Suddenly the person started speaking,

"Right now all the people in the world is watching this show," the person said. The voice was completely unfamiliar to Fayan. So he removed the doubt of that person being his future self from his mind. The person continued,  
"Some people may try to switch the channel. But there's no use cause I made this programme in such a way that it is being broadcasted in every channels in the world. And other preparations are made so that the ones those who are not watching TV can get all the news about this programme," the person stopped for a while to take a breathe after saying this long sentence. Then he again continued,

"Let's skip all these and come back to business," he said.  
"I came here to tell the world that many things are going to change for many people. I am conducting a survival game which is going to start from tomorrow. It's a life and death game between green and red," he again took a short breathe and continued,  
"I will now give a brief description about this game."  
" As I said it is a game between green and red. Question may arise what is red and green. Green and red are the players in this survival game. Half of the players participating in this game or rather I should say half of the players who are made to participate in this game will be given green marked guns and they will be the green players in this game and the other half will be given red marked guns and they will be the red players in this game..." The person again stopped.  
"Now I'll say which people will be given the guns."  
"The people who met their future selves in their dreams today, will be given the guns."

Fayan's eyes widened as he heard those words.

"How did he know about the dream?" he wondered.

The man again continued ,

"Well it may sound a weird but the truth is I made the dreams. But the things that your future selves told you was not made by me. They were real. I only connected your future selves to you in your dreams." he added .

"Can anyone do that?" Fanny said in a puzzled man again went on with his long speech,

"The color of the floor of the room in the rooms was set according to the personalities. If the personality of one is good, the lights coming from the floor will be green and the person will be given the green marked gun and if the personality of one is evil then the lights will be red and the person will be given red marked gun. The color will be darker or lighter. Such as if the personality of a person is slightly evil, then the person will get light-red colored gun and the color will get deeper according to the personality. Color of the gun can also switch from red to green or green to red according to the activities of the player. About the guns, they have very unique powers. No guns are same. The game will commence from tomorrow . The last one standing will be the winner whether he is green or red. And before I end my speech, there is one more thing I need to say. The name of this game will be the_**"GUN GAME"**_. There will be 1 billion players across the world. And from today a new channel will be added named the Gun Game. It will broadcast many fights between green and red, all the news about the game and many other thing. I suppose I should end my speech. Good-Luck to all players. Good-bye."

The screen turned black again. Fayan stared at the black screen. His mind was puzzled and shocked that he remained silent for a while.

"Let's check if there's any channel named gun game," his father broke the silence.

He switched the channels and indeed he found a new channel named _**"The GUN GAME"**_ . The channel showed the number of players. There was a headline where the description of the game was displayed and there was another bar which displayed another news saying that this channel will be divided into many more channel. Each country will have their own channels. If the country is big, then it will have more than one channel which will display only the news of that respective country. The main channel the will display the main news of the game, top fights between the green and red across the whole world.

Fayan's mind was already dizzy. He couldn't take anymore. He went straight to his room.

_**CHAPTER 3 END**_

_**FEEHA**_


End file.
